


【EC】电梯故障

by deteriorate



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deteriorate/pseuds/deteriorate
Summary: 在分开四年后Charles在电梯和Erik重遇，却因为电梯故障不得不和Erik暂时共处一室。





	

**Author's Note:**

> ※无能力AU
> 
> ※复合梗，至于为什么分开不重要啦
> 
> ※分享一个矫情的老万和一个心理活动非常活跃的查查

四年后的第一次见面是在一部破旧的电梯里。

Erik看起来还是那么高大又性感，穿着合身的高领毛衣和休闲裤，脸上收拾得干干净净，身上似乎还带着大学时的那一股锐气。

当电梯门打开他看到Charles的时候显得很惊讶，甚至带着些不知所措，Charles相信自己也会是一副诧异的表情。他站在远离按钮的那个角落里，尽力压抑心里的恐慌，一边想着自己的着装会不会显得不得体，一边装作很淡定地和Erik打了声招呼。

这个淡定大概装的很失败。Charles能听出自己的颤音。

但Erik大概没有注意到。他只是回了句好久不见然后站到按钮边。非常好他们现在分别站在对角线的两头，一部电梯里能达到的最远距离。

这不过是一次非常普通的偶遇，现在是25楼，用不了太久就能到底层。他只需要走出这部该死的电梯，然后选择和Erik相反方向的路离开，他就可以过回他平凡的生活。

天意弄人，在Charles忍受着电梯里诡异的沉默气氛并期望着赶紧出去的时候，这部非常该死的电梯突然剧烈抖动了一下，Charles下意识屈身并扶住墙。在他惊魂未定时，灯泡闪烁了几下，“啪”的一声熄灭了。

Charles发出了很丢脸的大叫声。这不怪他，你无法让一个怕黑的人不在突然陷入黑暗时发出高频的尖叫，哪怕再丢脸也不能。

然后他听见Erik问了一句：“Charles？你还好吗？”

“哦我很好，我……我没事。”放屁Charles，你已经在发抖了。Charles在心里狠狠地反驳自己，他无法不回想起他们以前被关在实验室里时Erik抱着他并温柔地（Erik式的温柔）安慰他的情景（在那之后他们顺理成章地搞在了一起）。不不不Charles不要再想这么多了，你不怕你一点都不怕。

然后Erik按了紧急铃，他的声音听起来还十分的镇定，维修班的人说马上派人来修理。Charles真心希望他们能快点来，最好在他崩溃之前。

当Charles的眼睛渐渐适应黑暗时他发现一团巨大的阴影在向他靠近，他吓得差点呼吸不过来。然后他迟钝地发现那是Erik。那个高大的男人用一种很缓慢的速度向他挪过来，他还没开口问他怎么了，Erik就说：“我……额……我可以牵着你的手吗？”

“什……为什么？”Charles几乎要以为自己幻听了。

“我、有点……希望你不要太在意，我有点、有点怕黑。”Erik的话说得不是很流畅，这不像他。

“什……？你怎么会……哦。”Charles在社交方面的情商终于补上了他在Erik方面的情商，他感觉自己像吃了蜜一样嘴里泛甜，“你当然可以……额，我的意思是，如果你需要一点安慰的话……”话音刚落Erik就抓住了Charles的手。

天啊——

Charles不知道要怎么形容自己这一刻的感受，像是为了减肥而节食了很多个月以后终于放弃然后吃到了人生中最美味的一口布丁的满足感。他们皮肤接触的地方湿漉漉的，Charles无法分辨那是不是他在紧张和恐慌时冒出的手汗。触感不是很好，但这恰好让他安心了许多，至少不会再发抖。

然后他们在难耐的黑暗和沉默里站了很久。其实也没有很久，黑暗的环境使Charles对时间的感知出现错误。他看了看手机，电量告危，过去了五分钟，令人烦躁的没有效率的维修班。他的腿曾经受过伤——经历了一段时间的复健后康复了——现在那伤口在隐隐作痛，在各种负面情绪的作用下向他抗议着要求休息。但他不想在Erik的面前示弱，虽然Erik并不知道这个伤口。

就在这时Erik轻轻地晃了下手，说：“可能……我们需要坐下等待救援？毕竟维修班的人这么慢……？”

感谢上帝！

Charles顺势说：“你说的对。”然后拉着他坐下。现在那伤口终于不再叫唤了，他舒服地几乎要呻吟出来。

然后那沉默持续围绕着他们，直到Charles憋不住地问：“嗯……你最近过的好吗？”

“还行。你呢？”操，居然什么都没有透露就把问题扔回来。

“我？我也不错，在大学里上上课，参加一些例行的社交活动，没事泡泡吧，一切都挺好，学生们和同事们都很友好。”拜托停止用十句话回一句话，“你的工作怎么样？怎么来美国了？”

“……一般般。我把德国的老板打了一顿，就回来美国重新找工作。”

“什么？你打了你老板？你没被控诉吗？”

“有个朋友帮我搞定了老板……事实上，那个混蛋剽窃了我的点子，然后我们就一起搞到他贪污的证据把他送进监狱里去了。”

“天啊……我很抱歉提到这件事，我希望你没有在和你老板的斗争中受伤。”

“不没关系的这件事已经过去了。我受了一些轻伤，没有什么大碍。”事实上他养了半年伤。

“哦另外我很高兴你有朋友了，毕竟你以前实在太孤僻了。”Charles不敢相信自己居然提到以前了。

“因为我相信你是对的，我需要一些朋友，所以我在德国尝试着改变自己。”Erik的声音变得难以形容的温柔，“是你让我决定改变自己，Charles. ”

“哦……”Charles不知道自己该应什么好，他感觉自己全身都软了，“我……我并不像你说的那么好。”

“不，Charles，相信我，你是世界上最美好的人。”

“我……额……”Charles简直不敢相信Erik会说出这种话。

“……Charles，听我说，我真的很抱歉在你出车祸的时候甚至没有来看你一眼！我、我只是不知道要怎么面对你……你是世界上最美好的人而我辜负了你！我是个混蛋！我、我……”Erik紧紧地抓着Charles的手，情绪激动。Charles怀疑他是不是要哭出来了。

不管Erik要不要哭，反正他已经哭了。Charles努力让自己的哭腔不要那么明显，他不想让Erik感受到他的难过，“不，不！你没有错Erik, 追求梦想是好事，我能理解你。不管是谁告诉你我出车祸这件事，我们那时候已经……已经分手了，你不来是正常的，没有人会为了这件事怪你。”

“Charles……我可以抱抱你吗？”

“当然可以！我猜你也不会嫌弃我想缩在你怀里这件事。”

Erik松开牵着Charles的手，张开双手把他抱住。Charles顺势缩进去，找到最舒服的姿势。这种熟悉又安心的感觉，Charles已经四年没有感受过了。

Charles在Erik衣服上蹭掉脸上的泪水。他的胸膛依旧那么坚硬，这个坚持健身的神经病。

“我很对不起Charles……这四年我很想念你……我想我仍然爱着你。”

“不Erik，你现在最应该做的不是和我道歉，你应该和我接一个惊天动地的吻然后我们就和好如初。”

“你说的对……”

Erik松开手，Charles扯着他的衣领靠近他的脸，他们的——

“不好意思这里是来晚了的维修班——哦不我们没来过你们继续吧——”

 

 

>>>>Fin

2016.8.7


End file.
